overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tuareninya Veyron
: "My happiness is being together with Sebas-sama. So, please, take me with you." ::- Tuare To Sebas Tian. Tuareninya Veyron (ツアレニーニャ・ベイロン) is the Head Maid Candidate of E-Rantel and the older sister of Ninya. She is under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Tuare has blonde hair and turquoise eyes. She is considered as a girl who possessed an adorable charm. According to Ainz Ooal Gown, she bears a striking resemblance to her deceased younger sister, Ninya. Personality She has very low self esteem and tends to dislike humans due to their mistreatment towards her, and is afraid of going outside due to the threat of being recapture. She is greatly attracted to Sebas, and trusts him, even though he has previously attempted to kill her. After the trauma she experienced in the hands of humans, she now prefers to stay away from human civilization. Background Tuare was very close to her younger sister as she knows various things about her. Ninya mentioned that her older sister was taken by a noble, but that she still doesn't know what happened to her. It became clear that she was sold into slavery. At some point, Tuare was sold to a brothel, and after severe abuse, she was about to be disposed of when Sebas encountered her. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Tuare was saved by Sebas Tian when she was about to be disposed by the brothel. She is later taken by Sebas to their mansion for shelter and was healed by Solution Epsilon. She became a maid in their mansion so that they can blend in better for their mission. Tuare was then evaluated by Ainz Ooal Gown himself, when he came to the mansion to investigate Solution's claim that Sebas had gone rogue. Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to erase the human's memories of her encounter with Sebas and send her off, however, when faced with possibility of forgetting her savior the young woman refused, wishing to go with the old butler. After she told Ainz Ooal Gown her full name, it's revealed her relationship with Ninya. She was later accepted into Nazarick due to Ainz wanting repay a debt to her younger sister, Ninya. During the interim when Nazarick withdrew its forces from the mansion where Solution and Sebas were stationed at, Tuare was kidnapped by Six Arms. Sebas along with the assistance of Lockmyer, Climb and Brain Unglaus stormed Six Arms hideout. After dispatching the criminals, Sebas found Tuare unharmed and decided to relocate her back to the Great Tomb of Nazarick for safety. The Pleiades Day Arc Since her induction into the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Tuare has been undergoing maid training by Yuri Alpha. It's expected after she completes her training she would take charge as head maid of the human staff in the mansion of E-Rantel. Abilities Initially, Tuare had no outstanding skills to begin with. However, Sebas Tian argued that she has some skills in making simple home-made meals which could contribute to Nazarick. Since Tuare had zero maid training, she underwent a long period of maid training to make her a perfect maid under the guidance of either Pestonya or Yuri. Known Classes * Maid (Common) Level 1 * Slave (Common) Level 2 Main Equipment * Gloves: Aside from the standard maid attire she wears, Sebas gave her a pair of white gloves that reduced elemental damage from fire, acid and the like. Relationships Sebas Tian Tuare is indebted to Sebas Tian, as he selflessly rescued her from her horrible life as a brothel slave. Being the first person to treat her as a human being, instead of an object or a toy, the young woman eventually became smitten with the aged butler. This affection towards him is to the point of willingly braving the potential dangers of Nazarick just to be with him. Ninya Tuare was glad to leave the human world behind and go to Nazarick, but wishes to see her sister again. However, when she recalls Ninya, bad memories resurface when she was a slave. Thus, she tries her best not to think of Ninya due to the trauma that may follow instantly afterwards. She still does not know about the death of Ninya. Ainz Ooal Gown Ainz considers accepting her into Nazarick as a form of repayment to her dead sister Ninya, since her diary allowed him to grasp some information about the New World. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Currently, Tuare is working as a maid under Pestonya's supervision. Pestonya supports her love for Sebas. Homunculus Maids Although Ainz had decreed that Tsuare would be a fellow worker in Nazarick, there was a subtle separation between her and the regular maids. This meant that she was not close with any of them. Yuri Alpha After Pestonya was under house arrest, Yuri took over in training Tuare as a maid. Though she did not think the human to be at all special, she showed concern for her well being not wishing to exhaust her. Trivia * She is the first human from the New World that Ainz accepted in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * In the past, her hobby was flower arrangement, but currently it is nothing in particular. Quotes * (To Sebas): "My happiness is being together with Sebas-sama. So, please, take me with you." * (To Sebas about Nazarick): "...I don't think this place is a hell. I can eat until I'm full and I can get proper work… I was born and raised in a small village, life was hard there as well." * (To Sebas about her past): "We worked our land even when we were hungry, but the local lord took most of our crops. There wasn't enough left to feed ourselves. Plus, we were just toys to him. Even when I was screaming, he was raping me while laughing. While laughing. I was just—" * (To Sebas): "If it's by your hands, someone who saved me when I was going to die there and then…" * (To Sebas): "I wanted to see my younger sister once again… But I don't particularly want to remember the past." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Slaves Category:Cooks Category:Maids Category:Nazarick